


Second lover

by nbbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't want to date Luce Novak. He really didn't. Luce didn't agree and now Luce is standing outside Sam's window and singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second lover

Sam really didn't want to date Luce Novak. At least that's what he told himself. Sure Luce was smart and beautiful but he was also so full of himself. Though Sam thought the arrogance might run in the Novak family. At the moment Sam was texting Gabriel Novak. He was another annoyingly nice prick.   
Gabe: My bro wont stp talking abt u  
Sam: I dont care.  
Gabe: Gve him a cance  
Sam: Do you know how to spell?  
Gabe: Yeah. Jus let him tke u out on a date  
Sam: If he likes me so much he should ask me himself.  
Sam sent the text and turned off his phone feeling defeated. It was easier to say no to Luce through Gabriel. If Luce actually asked him Sam wouldn't know what to do.  
'I'll think about it in the mourning,' Sam thought before closing his eyes for a night of hopefully dreamless sleep. Sam found that most of his dreams involved a Prince version of Luce. The 'Prince' would usually then find Sam gazing soulfully at of a window and whisk him away from his boring life. Sam thought his dreams were akin to pink tinted teenage (ignoring the fact he's a teenager himself) romances.  
Sam awoke an hour before his alarm went up because his dream had been different then it always was. Sam dreamnt Luce was an angel whom had fallen in love with Sam. An angel named Lucifer, tempting Sam with pretty half-truths to come to him and stay with Lucifer forever.  
Sam thought of how this dream was different than the rest and found he didn't mind so much. It was more original and he could always claim that it was his subconscious testing his morality. Sam found that he had gone through his mourning routine, was half way to school and in front of the Novak 'house' (it was really more of mansion or an estate than a house) when he was snapped out of his thinking by a voice he had not heard in days.  
"Hello Sam. You look as handsome as always."  
"Leave me alone Luce."  
"I was not trying to upset you, really." Sam hated when Luce sounded so sincere as if he was really cared about Sam.  
"GO! AWAY!" Sam shouted and tried to walk away.  
"Sam, at least wait for Gabe you always walk together. Also I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you. I really like you and I want to get rid of everything... I mean. I just want to start over. I would really like if I could start over with a date."  
" Hmm. Luce I will go out with you if you come to my window ever night and sing for a week. "  
"I'll do it. See you tonight Sam."  
"Wait," Luce was running down the street before Sam could tell him he was joking.  
"What have I gotten myself into."  
"I don't know. What have you gotten yourself into."  
"Hi Gabe. I just told your brother I would go out with him if he came to my window and sang every night for a week."  
"That is really sweet. Luce is totally gonna go through with it. You're gonna have to go through with your end of the deal. I personally think that even if you don't like Luce now you will after he serenades you."  
"Shut up. It was supposed to be a joke."  
"Oh. Does he know that."  
"Of course not. And would you stop eating lollipops for breakfast."  
"No way. Sam I'll see you after class okay."  
"What? Oh my god we're at school already." Sam ran to his first class and experienced a school day that went by much faster than anyone he had experienced before. Soon he was being pushed out of school into the parking lot by a crowd of high schoolers. In the parking lot Sam saw Dean's Impala and walked over to it. He just wanted to go home and sleep it was a Friday and he couldn't wait.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hey Dean." That ended all conversation the short car ride home. Sam knew he should have told Dean about the proposal he gave to Luce but he knew Dean would twist his words and make the whole exchange his fault. So instead Sam left the car and ran straight to his room to read a book and forget about the mourning.  
At 10pm Sam realized he had fallen asleep when he heard something being thrown at his window.  
Sam opened the window and looked out to see Luce with a guitar in his hands.  
"You're really gonna sing aren't you."  
"Yes."  
"Well then I'm waiting Novak."  
"Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!"  
"See you tomorrow then."  
"Did you like it Sam."  
"I'm just putting up with it. You singing with a guitar isn't that impressive."  
"So you didn't like it. Okay I'll find something you'll like."  
And so each night followed the same pattern. Luce singing and Sam 'hating' it (by the third night Sam was starting to enjoy the adoration and the determenation). Sam felt even better when he realized Luce was going out of his way to find songs that Sam had never heard. On the sixth night Luce wrote and sang an orginal. Sam would have been impressed if it was someone else but the Novaks were self proclaimed genius. They were always good at everything, the guitar was not an exception.  
" Sam, how was that?"  
"Shut up. You aren't that great. Plenty of people can play a fucking guitar. You wanna impress me assemble a band or an orchestra or some shit."  
Sam shut the window after speaking, he didn't want to see the kicked puppy dog look he knew Luce would give. The past six nights had all been like that. Luce singing, Sam being a dick about it and then feeling guilty about it. Through the past six nights Sam had discovered Luce was a romantic and Sam adored it. He was being pampered in a way that was unknown to him. Sam usually dated nice and simple girls not anyone like Luce Novak.  
Luce Novak was beyond simple and beyond words. He was beautiful, complex and eccentric. He did what he wanted and Sam loved it. Sam wanted that freedom and the more Sam thought about it, Sam wanted Luce.   
That morning Sam knew he was going to have a problem because when the last night was over the date would happen. There was no way around it.  
"Hey Gabe."  
"Hey Sammy. I guess tonight's the night."  
"I know the last night. I can't date him, Gabe. He thinks I'm cute but I think I'm in love with him. If he doesn't feel the same way I don't know what'll happen."  
"Are you an idiot Sam Winchester? Of course he loves you. Look at what he is doing for you. Go on the date, kiss him, go on more dates, get married, have kids and then live happily ever fucking after. God Damn It!"  
"Woah, you okay."  
"No. My fucking brother can't shut the fuck up. Sam this and Sam that. Sam is so great. Gabe, Sam is great right. What is wrong with him and you know what he's gonna do for you tonight... wait never mind. See you Monday."  
"Wait. Gabe, come back here and tell me."  
The rest of Sam's day passed uneventfully. He had dinner with Dean and Mom while Dad was at work. He read a book and then he waited. For the first time that week Sam actually waited for Luce.   
"Hey Sam."  
"Luce you're early."  
"And you were waiting."  
"Shut up and sing."  
"It's not just me this time."  
"What?"  
"I assembled a band."  
"Is everything I say taking seriously by you."  
"Why?"  
"Nothing just do your thing."  
Sam noticed when he looked out the window that it was nearly all the Novaks standing and ready to play. He saw Castiel, Michael, Gabe, Anna, Alfie ('what is his real name' Sam wondered) and Luce. As soon as they all tune their instruments they started.  
Oh, and when will our heartbeats fall into line,  
And the click-clack of our boot heels beat out the same time?  
Oh, and when will your hand find itself in mine?  
Oh, and when will your hand find itself in mine?

And though I don't know your real name  
Your real age, or your shoe size  
I will leave this bedroom chair  
And this keyboard behind

And I will love you in reality and dreams  
And I will love you in reality and dreams

And though it kills me to know  
That when we are through  
You go to your real lover  
Who'll put real kisses on you

Oh well, an 'X' is about the best that I can do  
Oh well, an 'X' is about the best that I can do

And so this lonely, lonely heart  
Has no use left for living  
After finding her love  
In a heart so unpermitting

And I will die and never ever hold your hand  
And I will die and never ever hold your hand

But I'll kiss my lips and I'll blow it to you  
It'll be the last thing that I ever do  
And wherever you go and whatever you do  
There's a man underground that will always love you

Oh, wherever you go and whatever you do  
There's a man underground that will always love you

Wherever you go and whatever you do  
There's a man underground that will always love you  
"Did you like it?"  
"He better." Anna hissed. "I can't deal with the talking anymore."  
"Yeah, Luce. I loved it, stay right were you are." Sam closed his window, ran down the stairs and out into his yard.  
"Thanks. That was awesome Luce."  
"You're welcome Sam."Sam couldn't resist leaning over and giving Luce a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
"Really thanks I can't wait for the date."


End file.
